Parallels
by rAndOmgiRl1220
Summary: Rose, Erin, Lilli, Ashlynn, and Haley are just all normal eighth graders in Indiana. They are fangirls and they love fictional characters. They write fanfiction and their biggest obsession is Harry Potter and they find themselves in his world, with no way back home. They travel to a lot of different fandom's worlds and get traumatized. A. Lot. They are based off of real people.
1. Free Falling

AN: This is the first crossover I have done with more than two fandoms, so the response I get from this will determine if I go on and how long it will be. R&R! Cookies for all reviews! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) Lots of OCs, lots of fandoms. Keep this in mind.

* * *

The blond, the red-head, the girl with black hair, and the two brunettes skipped down the halls of the school, singing: "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!" Over and over again. The brunette in the middle of the was still skipping as the rest of them walked into hell: Gym class. The still-skipping brunette called out: "Rose! Come and talk to me and Ashlynn," she said, making hand gestures at the black haired girl that had just sat down, "She wants to tell us about Lupin!"

With this, the blond laughed and started to walk over to them, only slowing down to duck under the volleyball net set up in the middle of the gym. As she does this, the brunette calls out to two more people, saying the same thing, but with the names Haley and Erin.

The other two girls walk over, laughing and talking. The blond sat down and looked at the girl with black hair and told her to spill. The black haired girl blushes slightly and starts to talk about a hot, European boyfriend. None of them mentioned he was fictional, cause they are all just that cool. At this point, she turns to the skipping girl. "So, Lilli. How is Satan doing? It has been a while since I have seen him. Is he still into that kinky stuff?" She said laughing.

The skipper replied with response almost instantly. "Which kinky stuff?" She said as they all laughed again and the teacher blew the whistle for them to all get back to their seats and quit down.

Fortunately, only gym had to run, so the locker room was less crowded than usual. The girls laughed and the red head asked the blond about her "boyfriend, wait no. Husband!" And they laughed again, while changing into the black shorts that they like to reefer to as the Shorts of Shame and the ugly orange and black shirt that was dubbed: The Shirt of Suicidal Thoughts. The blond blushed a little and turn around to reply: "Wondrous, thanks for asking, Haley! And how would Sirius, Harry, and Snape be?" The blond asked with a flip of her hair and pretending to look interested.

They all laughed again and headed back out of the gym. The other brunette pipes up. "And Neville is amazing, if ya want to know, guys! He is hurt now! And so am I!" Sh says as the teacher says to stand up and start to walk. "Six minute run, today! And if anyone stops, the time gets restarted for everyone!" The gym teacher yelled over the talking teenagers.

"Stupid bitch," The blond mutters as she starts to run at the sound of the whistle, leaving all her friends behind for a moment.

The run is long and exhausting, but she makes it and closes her eyes while running for a moment. When she opens them, she sees something she would have never seen in real life. She shakes her head. "This has got to be a dream. This place doesn't exist!" She exclaims as her friends ram into her from behind and see what she does.

* * *

Rose:

This place isn't real, but I am here, and so are my friends. I look down at myself and see robes on me. This can't get any weirder, but it does. Hagrid sees us and smiles. "Ye are goin to Hogwarts. Are ye transfers?" He asks us in his accented voice.

Lilli answers him. "Yes sir, we are. We are from America, though. Are we going through with the first years?"

My friends and I look at each other, then Lilli. "Yes. It will be easier to find yens if ye go this way!" He says with a grin.

"Thanks! So, we just wait here?" I ask, earning the same look that Lilli got earlier.

"Yes," Hagrid says, and continues to calling the first years over to him.

"Rose! Are we actually students at Hogwarts?" Erin asks.

"I have no clue. I think we are and that we are in about the second or third book, if this is any clue. But, I guess we find out soon. Look!" I say as I see Harry Potter being carried off the train and into a carriage by none other than Lupin.

To my surprise, I see the thestrals. I guess death can be the death of a person on TV or a movie or a book. I poke Lilli. "Can you see them?" I ask her.

"Yes, do you remember what they are?" She replied with fear in her voice.

"Thestrals. Only those who have seen death can see them."

She looks scared. She get the attention of the rest of our company. They see them, too.

* * *

Half An Hour Later, Still RPOV

* * *

Lilli is called up to the chair in front of everyone. She sits and the Sorting Hat is placed on her head. "HUFFLEPUFF!" It calls out and the Hufflepuffs both into applause.

She calls me next. I sit. The hat descends onto my head. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Traits for all the Houses. You want things, but you wouldn't give up your friends for them. You are brave, but not reckless. You will make a plan to get what you want. I believe we have a SLYTHERIN!" It tells me in my mind, but yells the last part. My table bursts into excitement and one of the only open seats is right next to Draco Malfoy. This should be a bit awkward, considering that all my friends know I have had a major crush on him forever. I miss Ashlynn's Sorting, but when she sits next to me, I look back up. Haley was Sorted into Ravenclaw and Erin into Hufflepuff. She elbows me and I glare at her.

Then, the food shows up. I stop thinking and eat.

I finish mine in record time, not even noting the flavor. I look over to see Ashlynn looking at a cute Housemate of ours. I elbow her and she looks at me. "Go for it. But this one is mine," I say, glancing at Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Lilli:

I glance over at the Slytherin table, looking for my friends. I can't find them, but I do find Draco Malfoy with a blond that looks a lot like Rose sitting next to him. Wait, that is Rose, and she is sitting by Ashlynn. I smile and go back to talking to Erin and she tells me where Haley is sitting. She is picking at her food and sitting next to Cho Chang and Susan Bones. I can tell she is worried and is tring to figure out the way to get us back to our world, but I almost don't want to go back. The boy next to me asks for the turkey and I pass it to him. After I grab it, I see his face. It is Cedric Diggory, the boy who will die at the hands of Lord Voldemort next year. He is less pale than in the movies, so it startles me a bit.


	2. Wands and More

AN: So, I want to tell you that there will be shorter chapters and longer chapters. Today is just a bit of us settling in at Hogwarts and wands and the like. Should be a lot of fun for us. And you get to see parts of our schedules. Still, cookies for reviews. (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) One is already gone.

I own nothing that you have read in any series.

* * *

Ashlynn:

The perfect who lead Rose and I to our dormitory was quite nice. She told us about Hogwarts and where most of the classes are. Rose had been pulled aside and given something and she wouldn't tell me what it was. I suspect it is a time-turner, considering the schedule she was given. It had all the classes you could take, besides math, muggle studies, and divination.

As we walk through the door, the room is covered in black, silver, a little bit of white, and has all of our friends in it, grinning. Haley was sitting on a trunk in front of a bed with a royal blue bed spread. Lilli was sprawled on a bed covered in canary yellow, and Erin was climbing up one of the posts, seeing as they were all four poster beds. Rose ran to her bed, covered in a silver, green, and black bedspread, and jumped onto it. I laughed and walked to my bed. The bedspread was just green, with a silver snake on the pillow case. I loved it.

"Ash!" Erin yelled at me, "Isn't it great that we are all in different houses, but we share a dormitory? And only we can get in it! Isn't it awesome!"

Rose was grinning and nodding, Lilli had a thoughtful look on her face, and Haley was just looking at us with a weird expression. "You're the only sane one here," I told her.

Rose looked up, dead serious. "Then you can't be my friend. We all have to be crazy," she told her, laughing only at the end.

* * *

The Next Morning: Still APOV

* * *

I woke up and yawned. I looked at my friends to see that only Rose was up. She was in the bathroom, singing "Let It Go" from Frozen. For one moment, I wondered why she was in MY shower, at MY house. Then I realized, we are at Hogwarts, sharing a dormitory. And we can do magic, hopefully. I yawn again and wake up my friends. In the process, I get a book thrown at my head, screamed at, and Lilli started to sing the bunny song.

"Bunny, bunny, where are you? Bunny, bunny-" Lilli is cut off my Rose.

"No bunny song, Lilli. This is Hogwarts, not Indiana. Now, let me see your schedule," Rose said, putting on her glasses.

Lilli hands her the piece of paper. Rose looks over it and motions for Haley's. She compares them and grabs her own. "Me and Ashlynn have Transfiguration with Lilli and Erin. The Hufflepuffs have Herbology with Haley, and Potions, too. Ash and I have Potions with the Gyfinndors, Charms by ourselves, History of Magic and DDA with Haley, and then our chosen classes. This is awesome," she says, handing back the schedules back to their owners and pulling her school robes on over the gray skirt, white shirt, and gray sweater. She digs through her trunk and pulls out her textbooks, several quills, a bottle of black ink, a few scrolls, a rucksack, and a wand that was made of a lite colored wood, carved with little roses and thorns going up the side. On the top of it is a rose bud, partially opened. Lilli saw it and gasped. I was speechless at the sight of it. I go to my trunk and pull out a wand box, and open it. The others do the same.

My wand was a dark wood, almost black. It had runes carved into it and I knew they were from the Mortal Instruments. Rose had drew them on her arms so many times. It is perfect. I look at my friends wands and they looked at mine. they were all beautiful, but I liked mine best.

* * *

Erin:

I watched as Lilli pulled out her wand and it was a medium color wood, covered in a spiral starting at the top. Haley's had a geometric design on it and was almost white. As I pulled out mine from the box, I was surprised. Mine was a plain wand. I ran my hand over the wand and looked and the bottom. The Deathly Hallows symbol.

I ran over to Rose and showed her. "Damn, this is something unique, but I don't think you should show it to anyone, just yet," She told me, looking serious, "But you may want to tell Dumbledore," And with than, she walked out the door into the Slytherin common room.

* * *

Rose:

As I walked out the door, I slammed into someone in the dim light. It was Draco Malfoy, one of the only guys about my highth in this House. He looked at me with cold gray eyes, showing no emotion. He was evaluating me, seeing what I was made of. Then, he looked me in the eye and stared. I stared back until he smirked and held out his arm. "Would you walk with me to breakfast?" He asked.

"Of course," I responded with a smile as I slipped my arm into his.

We left the common room as Ashlynn came out of our dormitory and a girl with dark hair and a pug face glared at me. I didn't care. It was socially acceptable, we are both Slytherins, after all.

As he lead me to the Great Hall, I saw Lilli, Erin, and Haley go into the Great Hall, but they saw me, too. They waved and Draco looked behind us. After realizing we are the only students in our general area, he asked me who they are. "They are some of my friends that I transferred here with. One of us is still in the common room or finding her way here," I told him as Ashlynn stumbled out a hallway across from us.

I laughed and Draco gave me a strange look. I unhooked our arms and covered my mouth and pointed at Ashlynn. "That is my other friend that transferred here with me. I wonder what she ran into," I told him before walking over to Ashlynn as she fell over a book someone dropped.

"Walk much, Dambass?" I ask her.

"Har, har, har," she says as I help her up, "So, things how are things with Mr. Malfoy?"

"You just went there?" I ask as I turn to look at her in disbelief.

"Yep, I just-" She was cut off by a girl with brown, bushy hair and a rucksack more packed than mine.

"Are you two some of the transfer students from America? Could you tell me what it is like? I always wanted to go and now I can for free, but I must wait until I turn 17 and neither of you are listening, are you?" She said very fast.

"But I am. And I would gladly tell you about America," I said.

She smiled, walked, and talked with us until we had to go different directions to our different tables. "Well, you two should be good friends," Ashlynn told me.

"But of course, we are the smartest people in this year!" I exclaim while sitting down behind Lilli and Erin, who are digging in. I see Haley a few seats down at the Ravenclaw table, her hair a mess. I silently thank god that my short, blond hair wasn't to bad to take care of.


	3. Classes and Some Fun

AN: So, I wanted to say, I am gonna see if two of my friends will beta for me, and that way, I can do fandoms that I am not in. So, SupernaturalFandom108 (Erin) will and whoathatsaperson (Ashlynn) may or not beta. Now, enjoy the wonderful workings from my mind.

* * *

Erin: Lilli and I walked out of the Great Hall together to find our way to greenhouses for our first class of the day. Herbology. I had a feeling the rest of our friends would find this class boring, but not us. Professor Sprout has always seemed really cool. She was kinda motherly, but badass. Like with the Devil's Snare. That was amazing thinking on her part. I stopped thinking in time to see Rose and Ashlynn head off to Potions. I felt bad for them, but they are Slytherins!

They can handle old Snape. And the cold. And the spiders. And the dark. I don't want to go down there any more. Too scary for me. Or any other Hufflepuffs. I guess only the Gryffindors and Slytherins can handle it. I wish someone could teach potions up here, where there is light and it is spider-less. Spider-less is always good. As Lilli and I walk down to the greenhouses, I notice the Whomping Willow, still standing and scary as hell. I guess it was to be expected, after all, it is of great importance in this book and The Deathly Hallows. I know I am sounding Luna Lovegood-ish, but my mind is WIERD. And Harry Potter is only my second biggest obsession. Supernatural is the first. I ship Destiel all the way.

"Let's hurry so we aren't late!" Lilli was rushing me.

And it just made me want to walk slower. So, I did. And she pushed me pushed me down the hill, straight into a student walking into the greenhouse. It was another Hufflepuff, so I stood up and offered her my hand. "Hi! I just transferred here from America! My name is Erin and Lilli is the one who pushed me down the hill so I would move faster that I was!" I say with A LOT of happiness in my voice.

The girl looked down shyly and mumbled her name. It was Angel. With her black hair pushed across her face, she looked like Ash did when she was feeling shy or awkward. I moved away and Lilli rammed into me from behind. _When will she stop doing that? She did that at the train station in Hogsmead, too. I must exact revenge later. Like change her hair bright pink! That will do nicely. _I think, with a grin on my face as Professor Sprout starts to call over all the Hufflepuffs into one group and lead us to a greenhouse. I can't wait to see what is inside. I hope it is deadly.

* * *

An Hour Later, RPOV:

* * *

Potions. Was. Hell. We had to brew this potion with a partner from the other house. And I got stuck with Ron. He blew up his couldren and I got sprayed by a burning black liquid that he had concocted. I had to be taken to the hospital wing and get patched up. I had a free period and had to stay for half of that. Snape let me out of the homework and the assignment and no one could blame him. I saw Ashlynn look releaved when she was paired with Hermione. I could see that they were talking and joking in the library, so that is where I headed. "Hello, loyal friends that didn't even help me to the hospital wing," I said calmly as I plopped down in a chair across from the two.

Hermione gaped, Ashlynn laughed and Mademe Pince glared at us. _All in a days work. And now to piss off dear Mr. Flitch. _I thought with an evil grin that had Hermione staring at me with a bit of conseren on her face. "Thinking of ways to piss off Flitch, Hermione. Any ideas?" I asked as a smirk came over her face._  
_

"Plenty," was her answer as Ashlynn also smirked.

But then that voice. "And how would you do that? I have a few ideas of my own I have been planning to try out," It said as I turned around.

"And what would they be, Draco? And why no escorts while around Hermione?" I asked.

"Well, because I was supposed to help Crabbe to the medical wing, but I had just helped you and I came to find some trouble to stir up," he explained as the rest of us grinned.

This was going to be the BEST PRANK EVER! Besides the one the twins pull to get out of Hogwarts. That will always reign supreme.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, sorry that I haven't updated. My tablet broke and so did my mom's computer. This is going to get put on every story and you guys can find me on Wattpad, with the name of rosemalfoy1220. Sorry!


End file.
